Defiance & Disagreement
by itsLALA
Summary: "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know." Austin wants nothing more than to marry the love of his life however he keeps running into trouble -her father Mr. Dawson wants the best for his precious flower and he believes the best is Dallas Stevenson. Though, Austin won't take no for an answer and neither will his bride. - Austin/Ally


**Defiance & Disagreement**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: One Shot

**One-Shot**

* * *

**Was listening to 'Rude' by MAGIC! and I felt like I can somehow turn it into an Austin/Ally one-shot. Not at all happy with the ending but it is the best I can do as of right now, I will probably go back and change it in the future but as of right now. It's gold.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life; say yes, say yes, because I need to know."

Lester looked at the man dressed poorly in front of him in distaste, "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend; the answer is no."

"But Mr. Daw-"

Cut off by the slamming of the door in his face, Austin groaned as he leaned his back against the wooden door, running a hand through his tousled blond hair, "Why you gotta be so rude; don't you know I'm human too?" He sang aloud as he pushed himself off the door and walked down the walk way with determination in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, "I'm gonna marry her anyway."

Austin laid on his bed with his best friend sitting on his desk, "What are you going to do man?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know, but I can't live without her. He can love me or hate me but she's going to go wherever I go."

"You're serious about her?" Dez chuckled. Austin abruptly sat up, "As serious as a heart attack."

…

Austin woke bright and early once again and threw on his leather jacket and had Dez drive him to his girlfriend's large home, "Wish me luck!"

Dez chuckled, "You'll need it."

He walked up to their front door once more and paused before knocking, his heart pumping and his hands sweating.

Mr. Dawson answered the door after hearing a loud knock vibrate their home, he stared into the face of a determined man and he frowned at the sight, "What?"

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life; say yes, say yes, because I need to know."

You'll never get my blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend; cause the answer is still no!" He slammed the door in Austin's face.

Austin's face contorted as the man slammed the door in his face for the second time he stepped back as he watched the still house which contained two people; one in which he loved with his entire being and one that hated him with the entire of their being. Austin raised his fist and shouted, "I hate to do this but you leave no choice; I can't live without her. Love me or hate me we will be both standing at that alter. And we will run away, to another galaxy! You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go!"

Turning around to walk away, Austin stopped once he reached the end of the circular drive way he turned around once more and decided to try one last time, "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, because I need to know."

Austin watched the unmoving house until he saw a window from the top floor open and Mr. Dawson sticking his head out, "You'll never get my blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend; no still means no!"

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? I'm gonna marry her anyway, marry that girl; marry her anyway, marry that girl, marry her anyway; no matter what you say!"

…

"Allyson, I'm tired of that no good boy coming to this house and asking for your hand in marriage!" Mr. Dawson shouted in annoyance, "I will not have it. You will not marry that hooligan!" He concluded.

Ally pouted her perfect plump lips forming a perfect frown, "But daddy!" She started, "I love him-"

"No you do not! You don't know what love is, you're only 23 you don't need to be involved with him!" He stated daring her to carry on.

Her eyes started to tear up and her upper lip started to tremble. Lester shook his head, "No, do not start crying. Dallas will be here in only a few short minutes and we don't need your make up to be ruined or your perfect white dress," he gestured to her white diamond encrusted dress.

"Dallas?" She scoffed, "You mean the son of your business partner?!"

He nodded with finality, "Yes, he has a future ahead of him and he has a good head on his shoulders. He'd be able to support you throughout your entire life and your children's lives."

Ally's eyes widened, "I don't love him, daddy! I won't marry him. I love Austin; I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

Lester shook his head, "You will be pleasant tonight!"

"Mommy wouldn't force me to date a guy I don't like."

"Yes, well Rebecca is no longer with us; which I'm sure you did not forget."

Ally closed her eyes and crossed her arms in defiance.

Just then the door bell rang and Lester perked up at the sound, "Come on, Allyson. You will not greet him with such vulgarity," he ushered her over to their large double doors they called their front door.

"Ah, Mr. Dawson, Ms. Dawson," Dallas bowed his head towards Lester and kissed Ally's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Lester smiled at the boy, "Mr. Stevenson, it is a pleasure to finally put a face to such an important name."

Dallas chuckled and wore a tight smile, "Important name? No offence Mr. Dawson, but Stevenson has nothing on the name Dawson. Your line of ancestry is royalty!"

"Yes, well; hard work does pay off indeed," Lester gloated, "Come in, come in! Dinner has just finished, you made it right on time; exquisite timing!"

Dallas stepped into their less than humble home, "Thank you! I do say the man who is punctual is the man who lives a luxurious lifestyle!"

Lester smiled approvingly, "And punctuality is something I wish to rub off on Allyson. I do say, Mr. Stevenson, dinner has not even started yet however you're making such an impression on me!"

"A good one I do hope?"

He nodded his head, "A good one indeed."

…

Ally sat at the dinner table with her father and Dallas who was conversing about something she couldn't be bothered with until she heard her name, "Right, Allyson?"

"Right, what?" She asked curtly.

Lester sent a slight glare towards her warning her to pay attention, "You plan on settling down very soon and having a family of your own?"

Ally choked slightly, "I'm 23, father!"

"It's about time you settle down, Allyson. Your mother and I wedded at the ripe age of 19; look at how well that turned out for us!" He stated, "Your window of opportunity is shutting and I refuse to turn 40 and have you not married yet!"

Ally looked at him appalled, "You should be proud of me, father! You and mother had me at such a young age you two barely finished high school, you were 17. I am 23 and I have had no children and no abortion, I have a stone future and I refuse to do what you wish of me because of your wishes. It is my life father and I refuse to be who you wish for me to be."

"Allyson Marie Dawson! You will not speak to me with such impropriety!"

Ally stood abruptly, "And you will not ruin my life!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, "You will sit here and be the well mannered woman your mother and I brought you up to be, you will not shed such dirt onto our family crest because your tantrum. Speak to Mr. Stevenson and be pleasant!"

Lester stood and walked over towards the door with a frown on his face, opening the little window on the front door he saw the blond hair he hated seeing every day and slammed it shut, he would not have this dinner be ruined because of ones persistence on marrying his precious flower.

**Meet me outside, now. Xx **

Ally looked at the text she just received and smiled she stood briskly, "I am dearly sorry for what you had to witness Mr. Stevenson, however I will not be attending the rest of the evening with you and father. I have no wish to be here and I have no wish to continue what ever he believes he is doing for me. I do hope you accept my apology and understand my means. Though, I must be off now due to the fact I have other business to attend," Ally apologized curtly and ran upstairs right before her father walked back into the dining area and sat at the long table that sat 22 unnecessarily.

**I'll be there. Xx **

Ally smiled to herself as she changed her white skin tight diamond encrusted dress to one of the many other dresses she had. This as well was white however it was more of a summer dress than an evening gown, she put her halo of white flowers on her ombre hair and white flip flops on. She smiled to herself and skipped down the stairs and snuck past her father and out the front door. Upon seeing Austin she ran into his arms and kissed him with such passion it surprised her self and him.

She pulled back and saw Dez in a t-shirt tux and Trish in a summer dress as well holding flowers, Trish handed her best friend the flowers.

"What's going on?"

Austin held Ally's hand and put a ring into her palm, "Will you marry me?"

Ally smiled her eyes watering, "What about my dad?"

He shrugged, "I asked many times and he didn't approve. I won't let that keep us apart, will you?"

Ally smiled at her friends and back at her boyfriend as she put the ring on the correct finger, she shook her head, "No, I won't. Yes," she stated, "I'll marry you!"

Austin smiled and kissed his newly fiancée.

"What is this disgrace?" Lester shouted from the front door, Dallas standing beside him looking equally shocked.

Ally turned to her father, "I love this man, daddy. I won't let you keep me from him, you're either in my life and happy for me your not going to speak to me for as long as you live."

Lester watched the scene unfold a scowl on his face, "You are no daughter of mine."

Ally's lips quivered at the words, that wasn't how she imagined things to happen.

Lester looked to Austin, "The answer is still no!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut in anger.

"Ally…" Trish voiced in sorrow.

Ally shook her head, "I don't care, his loss. I love you," she stated, "Let's get married."

The blond and brunette smiled at each other and drove off with their best friends.


End file.
